I Need You
by SiixFootBeautii18
Summary: Carly finds Jax on top of Kate, and turns to the one person who's always been there: Jason. Jason is hurt from losing the woman he loved, and the son who never was his in the 1st place. Will they finally get a 2nd chance? Jarly
1. Chapter 1

_Jason, I Need You.._

Carly ran through the rain, soaking wet from head to toe, her clothes clinging to her body like a second skin.

_Jason, I Need You.._

She tried to get it out of her mind, tried to block out the searing image of Jax and Kate making out on their couch..in THEIR home. But she found it impossible, and with each second she thinks about it, her heart breaks a little more.

_Jason, I Need You.._

She wanted to run into Jason's arms, to have him hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok, to erase the stinging pain that infidelity can bring. _Not 3 months into the marriage, and he does this shit. _Carly thinks to herself, her tears mixing with the rain pelting her face. She came home, expecting to find Jax fast asleep in bed, and instead he was on top of that Anne Wintour-wannabe, kissing her lips, one hand through her hair, another hand under her dress. They didn't even notice her coming in and stopping halfway through the door. They didn't notice her small gasp of shock and pain. They didn't notice the tears forming in her blue eyes. And they damn sure didn't notice her leaving out the door, her half-stumbling down the steps.

_Jason, I Need You.._

Carly thought of going to her mother's, before realizing she was with Mike Corbin in Florida, on a damn vacation with her children, Michael and Morgan. _My children..Michael..Morgan, they must be dead to the world right now.._ Her only solace was knowing that her kids were safe with Bobbie and Mike. She thought of going to a hotel, until she remembered that she dropped her purse in shock of seeing Jax and Kate together, and all she could think of was getting out there ASAP. She wouldn't dare go back there--God knows what they were doing now. _Prolly going at it like pigs, _Carly thought bitterly. She damn sure wasn't going to go to Sonny. Last thing she needed was hate sex to top off her night, and she knew that was exactly was going to happen. She would always have a special place in her heart for Sonny, but she didn't love him anymore, nor was she in love with him. She had no other friends; everybody else hated her and she hated them. But there was always that one man who she felt even to this day..got away..

_Jason, I Need You.._

That was her mantra, the continuous thinking pattern above all. She needed Jason.

Her best friend.

Her rock.

Her shelter.

Her past love.

_Maybe.._she was beginning to realize..

Her only love..

_Jason, I Need You.._

Jason listened to the rain pelting morse codes on his windows. He had just gotten home before it started raining. He laid spread-eagle on his bed, beer in hand, tears running down his face. He wasn't crying from the booming headache that threatened to split his head wide open. He wasn't crying from the fact that he couldn't open the stubborn bottle-cap on his beer. He was crying because he was completely, utterly alone. He had no one to hold at night, he had no one to pillow talk with, and he had no one to kiss and tell 'I Love You' and hear the words repeated back to him. He had that with Sam, God how he loved Sam, but after finding out he was a father to Elizabeth's son, Jake, a result from their ONS, their love and bond just couldn't hold. He thought he was falling in love with Elizabeth, he really did, but it turned out his love for her was the love for his son. Then come to find out baby Jake wasn't really his.._I lost Sam, I lost my son who wasn't even mine..I lost everything.._ Jason was about to immerse himself farther into his sorrows, until a name, one single solitary name clicked in his mind, and sent a shot of warmth through his body, the one person he would never lose..

_Carly._

The craziest, most complicated, woman he has ever had the blessing to know. Carly, fiery, brave, damn near insane, passionate, loyal, willing to put her life on the very line if it meant saving those she held to her heart. Jason knew he would do the exact same thing for her, he loved her with all his heart and soul. _If only that day didn't happen.._Jason thought. Seeing her in nothing but a shirt..Sonny's shirt. That day tore him apart like nothing before. On top of that he had been shot. He would be always grateful for Elizabeth being there, but he had intense hatred for her at this very moment. When he found out that Elizabeth knew that Jake was really Lucky's and had lied to everybody--again--about Jake's being Jason's..he flipped out, cussed her out, cut her off, and told Sam. Sam laughed in his face and said she had a feeling all along that he wasn't the father. She wouldn't take him back, and said she hoped Elizabeth was worth it all. When Lucky found out, all he could do was laugh too, and gave Elizabeth an even worse cuss-out than Jason. Now Elizabeth is all alone, raising her two kids from two fathers, and even to this day still stalks Jason, begging him for another chance. _Like hell I will.._Jason thought. Now Sam and Lucky were together, and honestly he wished them the best, but where did that leave him? Sonny was always there as his friend, and Michael + Morgan were always there and Jason was blessed to have those boys, but they weren't his boys, and he wanted a woman, a woman who loved him for who he was, mobster, hitman and all. A woman who wouldn't change him and loved him unconditionally. _Where would I find that woman? _Jason sadly thought._ Was Sam the end-all be-all? Am I doomed to never have that love again because of the life I live? Where is that woman for me?_

_Carly._

Jason opened his cobalt blue eyes. He couldn't have Carly, she was married to another. Hell, he was her best man at her wedding and he had never seen her happier. Besides, Michael + Morgan were safe, and that was the most important thing. _Wasn't it?_ All these thoughts were driving Jason nearly insane, so he did the one thing that always cleared his mind: driving his motorcycle. With an effort he got off his bed, and went to get his coat and raced down the stairs, determined to make some sense of his life. He flung open the door, and there she stood, soaked from head to toe, eyes brimming with tears, her face distorted with pain. Jason's heart jumped in his chest and began beating 100 miles a minute. He knew something was wrong.

"Remember when I told you that even If i was married to Jax, I still would need you to catch me when I fall?" Carly said between sobs.

Jason's heart broke for her. "Of course I do." He replied.

"I need you now, Jase."

Carly could say no more. she began crying even harder. Jason held out his arms, and Carly rushed to him, clinging to his body as if he were her very lifeline. In some ways, he was. Jason hugged her hard, breathing her scent in, and it almost cleansed him, as well as shocked him that they felt so right together. _Maybe..it's supposed to be this way. Maybe, it's always should've been this way.._Jason quickly pushed those thoughts out. Hurting or not, Carly was still married to Jax, and he didn't even know why Carly was here, so hurt, so vulnerable, _yet still so beautiful.._Jason caught himself thinking. After a couple more minutes of holding each other in the doorway, Jason led her to the couch and brought her a towel to dry herself off.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Jason asked as he sat on the table across from her.

Carly got herself together as best as she could. "Jax..he cheated on me, Jase."

Jason's eyes hardened, his breath got shorter, and his fists clenched until his fingernails were in his skin. He was about to shout and curse, until he saw the intense pain in Carly's eyes, and realized that it wasn't what she needed right now. He immediately softened up and took her hands.

"Carly, I'm so sorry." He got off the table and sat next to her holding her again, her head resting on his shoulder. Carly closed her eyes and found immense comfort in his touch.

"I came home, and there they were, on our couch, Jason, in our home.." She explained, the very memory of it constricting her voice."It hurts, Jase. It hurts like hell knowing that the man I made vows is on top of that..that slut." Carly began crying again, and held on to Jason even tighter.

Jason silently vowed to deal with Jax once Carly was ok and Michael and Morgan were nowhere near them. They didn't deserve to see the can of ass-whupping he was going to unleash on their step-father..hopefully former. "You don't have to make any decisions right now. Regardless of how much you're hurting right now, I know you still love him. Right now it looks like you need to get out of those clothes and into my--i mean a bed."

Jason checked himself quickly, hoping that Carly didn't catch his smalll error. She did, and as she raised her head to look at him, something flashed in those big blue eyes, clear of tears now, and a small smile crept across her mouth. _God, she's beautiful, _Jason thought.

"Jason, I'm flattered, and you're absolutely right, I do need some to get out these clothes." She got up and Jason went upstairs with her to get a shirt. "Unfortunately I don't have women's clothes, so I hope my shirt will do." He held out the shirt to her. Carly reached for it, their fingers touching, sending electrical shocks through them both.

Carly and Jason's eyes met, and Jason felt currents of love, lust, desire, and somewhat of of animalistic need to tear Carly's clothes apart and have her right then. Right there. He shut down his aching need. This was his best friend, his MARRIED best friend. He couldn't violate it, violate her, but God how he wanted to. Carly was the 1st to move away. She mouthed 'Thank you", and went into the bathroom to change. After standing there, forcing himself not to think about Carly in "that way", he moved to the door.

"You can sleep in my bed, Carly. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." A beat passed.

"Thank you, Jason." Carly said quietly. Jason put his hand on the door for a moment, then went downstairs. He got some blankets and a pillow and threw them on the couch, but something told him he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight..

15 minutes later, Carly came downstairs in nothing but a shirt. Jason's shirt. Jason was lying on the couch with his arms folded, watching TV when he saw her. It took every fiber and ounce of his being not to do things to her that had to have been illegal in some states. She looked utterly, completely radiant, her blue sparkling with something he wasn't clear about.

The love he also felt for her?

The lust he had creeping through his entire body as well?

Did she know how much he wanted her?

_Stop it!_ Jason thought. _She's your best friend, and even though Jax is a utter dickhead, they are still married. _Jason tried with an effort to regain his composure and cleared his throat. He got up and stood at least a foot away from her. Any closer and she wouldn't have been safe from his touch.

"Umm..goodnight Carly. Sweet dreams."

He smiled a fruitless smile, wishing against everything that he could join her. But not now..not yet. Carly smiled and rushed to hug him. Jason immediately reciprocated, and they clung to each other. Jason savored her body close to his, and had to knock off any of the 50 million desires he felt at that very moment.

"Goodnight, Jason. And thank you, my best friend."

Carly pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. She walked away and up the stairs to Jason's room. Jason watched her until she was out of sight, then put a hand to where Carly's lips had been, and replayed the 3 seconds over and over until it was immortalized in his mind, heart and soul. He laid back on the couch, hoping to get some sleep, but it was a hollow hope. He knew that he was going to have X-rated thoughts about Carly tonight, but little did he know Carly had those same thoughts too..


	2. Chapter 2

Carly could swear by all that was holy that she felt soft lips, kissing her forehead. _Who the.._She thought, her eyes still closed. The lips went from her forehead, to her cheek, both of them, to her chin. They lingered there. Carly was feeling uneasy, but yet safe at the same time. She raised her hand to feel whoever was there, only for it to be grabbed and pushed back on the bed, above her head. Carly's heart plummeted, and was about to open her eyes and scream bloody murder..until..those lips moved instantly from her chin to her mouth, the tongue feeling for hers. His hand reached up under her shirt, feeling, touching, caressing everything underneath. Carly responded immediately, shocking herself, her tongue mating with the one in her mouth, her arms wrapping around the stranger's neck. _This kiss..feels so familiar, _Carly thought. The stranger moved up, raising Carly up with him. Carly finally opened her eyes, and saw a pair of beautiful eyes staring at her.

Blue eyes.

Cobalt blue.

Eyes alot like..

_Jason?_

Carly woke up in a cold sweat, aroused and breathing hard. The sun shone brightly in the room, but the dream was still so vivid in her mind.

_Jason. I had a makeout dream about Jason. _She couldn't believe it. She got up and looked at herself in the bedroom mirror. She had to admit she looked damn good in nothing but Jason's shirt. It stopped just above her thigh area. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and her big blue eyes were no longer sad-looking, nor filled with tears. She looked and felt like a woman rested, a woman who had control of her life from this moment forward. Carly knew what she was going to do today. She would always love Jax, and maybe in time she would forgive him for breaking her heart and his infidelity. But Carly knew in her heart that the marriage was over and done.

_We can still be business partners. I helped turn that hotel around and I will not walk away from my accomplishments, _Carly thought. Her clothes on the chair caught her eye.

_Jason must've washed and dried them out for me. _Carly thanked God everyday she had someone who never would go away, no matter what mistakes she made, no matter how crazy she made him, he was always here to stay. That dream only emphasized what she always felt in her heart: No matter who she was with, no matter how in love she felt with another man, She never stopped loving Jason. She knew Jason was her one true love, her soulmate.

_But I can't tell him how I feel, _Carly thought sadly. He was still too hung up over Sam, and the baby, the son who wasn't even his.

_I swear if i ever see her in the streets.._When Carly found out about the lie, Jason literally had to restrain her from going to Ms. Webber's house and give her the beatdown like no other. Jason apologized to Carly for defending Elizabeth to her many times. Carly of course forgave him, and with a hug and kiss on the cheek, things were fine.

_When am I ever going to tell him how I feel? Will he accept it? Are we going to get that chance again? What if it breaks our friendship? Can I take that risk?_ Carly couldn't imagine not having Jason in her life.

_If it wasn't for him, I'd still be at Ferncliff.._ She pushed those thoughts aside, instead focusing on the matters at hand, and that meant Jax. She shed Jason's shirt and went to get her clothes. _Where is Jas.._As soon as she began to think about Jason, he came through the door, having a tray of bacon, eggs, and a glass of apple juice. Carly gave a small gasp of surprise, not because she wasn't expecting Jason to do something so thoughtful, but because she was naked at the day she was born. Jason stopped in his tracks and blushed bright red.

"Carly..I..I mean.." He didn't expect her to be up just yet, and he wanted to surprise her with breakfast. It took a god-like will to look only in her eyes and not her gorgeous frame, and an even higher will not to drop what he had and have her on the spot.

"Jason..umm.." Carly had no idea what to say. She was as speechless, but aroused more than ever as he was.

"I'll be downstairs with your food." He slowly backed out of the door, and for a split second he looked down and saw all her glory before leaving completely. _Jesus.._Jason thought. He shook his head and went downstairs.

Carly didn't miss that last-second look down. She chuckled to herself and went to put her clothes on.

_What a day this is going to be_, Carly thought with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

20 minutes later, Carly came downstairs, fresh from a 10 minute shower, but not wearing the same clothes she came in last night. She had on nothing but Jason's shirt still. She didn't want to leave the comfort and scent of Jason just yet. Jason was on the couch, when Carly came down and flopped down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Jason instantly leaned on hers.

_We're still best friends, even though I'm so madly in love with him,_ Carly thought.

_God, she is not making this easy for me, _Jason frantically thought. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and took in every inch, from her blonde locks, to her toes. _Baby blue nail polish._ She smelled of him from his shirt and soap from the shower.

_She is REALLY not making this easy for me, _he thought.

Last night, he didn't get much sleep, but it gave him time to sort out his thoughts. He came to a startling, but somewhat expected conclusion: He was in love with Carly. This was the woman who loved and accepted him, never tried to change him. This was the woman he needed to be with, for all eternity and more. He would always love Sam, but she moved on, and it was time he moved on too.

_Maybe with Carly..No. It's too soon. She might be thinking about forgiving that son of a bitch, and I don't want to get in the way of that. But what if she doesn't? _Jason hoped against hope that she would dump Jax.

"What are you thinking about, Jase?" Carly asked, interrupting his thoughts, her head still on his shoulder. She was in heaven listening to his heart beat, slow and steady, but she noticed that he was deep in thought. "What's on your mind?"

_How much I want you..how much I love you. _" Umm..nothing. I was just about to ask you if you still wanted breakfast, and I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I really wanted to surprise you." _I am not sorry for seeing your body of a goddess._ Just thinking about it made him hot, even though he hid it well.

_Boy was I surprised, _Carly thought with a chuckle. "No, it's fine, Jason. And no I'm not hungry, but thank you for being so thoughtful." She turned to give Jason a kiss on the cheek.

Jason turned his head to look at her, and the kiss on the cheek turned to a kiss on the lips. Jason immediately responded, opening her mouth with his tongue. He knew Carly only wanted to kiss him on the cheek, but his need for her conquered any and all logic right now. He ran his fingers through her hair. Carly wrapped her arms around his neck,

his body on top of hers,

meshed together on the couch,

eyes closed,

heat coursing through their bodies.

_Just like in my dream...Oh.My.God. This is really happening. How long has it been? _Carly thought before letting this kiss take over all other thoughts, all reasonable choices. She wanted Jason. Right here. Right now.

_Should I take it all the way? Should I claim what should've been mine all those years ago? Should I end it? Should I follow my heart?_ Jason had millions of thoughts in his mind. Then with a heavy groan, and against all his willpower and desire, he moved away from her and stood up. He couldn't have her now, not yet. She was still married.

"I'm sorry, Carly. I should've moved away sooner." Jason hated every single syllable coming from his mouth.

_NO! You shouldn't have. You should've kissed me more. I wouldn't have stopped you. But you're right.. _"You're right, Jason. I'm sorry too." Carly replied. _Sorry that you're not mine..Sorry that the kiss we just shared is branded as a mistake.. _"I only meant to kiss you on the cheek, not on the lips."

_But I'm so glad you did. _"Right. Even though Jax is an asshole, you're still married. I can't violate that bond. I can't violate you." Jason said. _But how I want to.._

_God, I want you to. _"My marriage with Jax is over, Jason. I can't be with someone I don't trust." She could've sworn she saw Jason's eyes light up. Or was it her imagination?

Jason uttered a silent thanks to the Lord above. He was so happy that she was leaving Jax. _Where does that leave me? That kiss wasn't a mistake, even though we just agreed it was. Has she fallen in love with me as i am with her?_

"Whenever you are ready to confront Jax, I want to be there, but only when you feel like you are ready. You can stay here as long as you need to." Jason said. _I can't promise I won't touch you again.._

"Thank you, Jase, but I already decided this morning that today I would confront him and end it. It's time I moved on." _Maybe with you.._

Jason admired her strength. It was always a never-failing trait with Carly, even in the worst of situations. "Do you want me to take you to the house?" He prayed she said yes. Carly never ceased to give him more hope.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." She got up from the couch and went upstairs, giving him a smile as she went. At that very moment, neither of them would have ever guessed that they were thinking the same thoughts as the other:

_I love you..you will be mine.._


	4. Chapter 4

Carly stood outside the house, her heart racing. She knew what she had to do, but apart of her was sad that it had to be this way. Carly honestly believed that she would live happily ever after with Jax.

_I guess I'm not meant for that type of ending, _Carly thought sadly. She was immersed in her thoughts until Jason grabbed her hand, bringing her back to reality.

_Just one touch from that man.._It sent chills up and down her spine. She turned to look into Jason's eyes. drawing strength.

"I'll be right here if you need me. Any decision you choose, I'll stand by it 100." Jason said. He smiled a sad smile. They had taken his motorcycyle on the way here, and Carly didn't say a word, just held him as they rode on. He hoped that she didn't change her mind during the ride. _Choose me.._

Carly smiled and squeezed his hand. "I know what I'm going to do, Jase. Thank you." They held hands a moment longer, until Carly moved away and went to the house.

With a heavy sigh, she took out her key and went in. Jax was standing in the living room when she came through the door. She didn't bother closing the door; She wasn't staying long. He was startled by the increasing anger that was rising in her blue eyes and became rooted to the spot.

_Where has she been? Could she have possibly known? _Jax thought frantically. "I was worried about you," he said. Carly's eyes flashed something murderous.

_The nerve of this scum, _she thought. "Were you worried about me when you were on top of her? Were you worried about me when your lips were on hers? Or were you worried about me when you had sex with her?" Carly moved closer to Jax, her hand shaking. She was glad that Kate wasn't there; God only knew what would happen to her if she was.

Jax could do nothing but put his head down. _She knows, _he thought, _What can I possibly say? I didn't mean for it to happen, she came with papers for the magazine and it started from there.  
_

"Carly, let me ex--" A slap across the face turned his head around and stopped his sentence. Jax put his hand where the blow was.

"There are not enough words in the English language to try and explain what you've done, you sick son of a bitch." Carly said coldly. "I trusted you, I loved you, I never would've done this to you. I could've left you when you constantly left me to save Jerry, I could've left you when you played games with my heart, but I stayed. I stayed because we made vows to each other, for better or worse. But this Jax..this is the dealbreaker. I'll always love you," she began to take off her wedding rings, tears falling down her face. "But I can't be with you anymore. It's over."

She took Jax's other hand and put them there. Jax looked at them, anger, sorrow, and regret filling him. _It can't be over. It won't. _Jax looked into Carly's eyes.

"It's not over, Carly. Please let me--" He looked over Carly's head, looked out the window and saw Jason outside, waiting for Carly. Suddenly all regret and sorrow was replaced with complete anger.

"How dare you try to end things with me knowing you're screwing Jason." Jax was itching to reciprocate the stinging blow Carly dished to him. "It's one thing that I messed up, but at least I'm willing to admit it unlike you."

Carly couldn't believe her ears. How could he try and turn it all around on her? "I never once cheated on you during our marriage, so don't even think about trying to blame me for something I didn't do. I turned to Jason because he is my best friend. You knew that before you even married me. How dare you try to come at me with your hypocrisy. It only tells me more that we are over."

Carly started to walk away, until Jax grabbed her arm and swung her back around to face him, his expression vengeful. Carly's heart was pounding hard in her ears. Never in the time she knew him did he ever put his hands on her like this.

"Listen to me," Jax said, his face two inches away from Carly's. "I know you've been screwing Jason behind my back. You've always loved Jason, and you always put him above our marriage. Yeah, I was wrong, but at least I have the balls to admit it, unlike you, you hypocritical slu--"

Carly wrenched out of his grasp and punched the taste out of Jax's mouth, sending blood and spit flying. "Don't you ever, in your life, insult me again or call me out my name. I never once betrayed our vows, that was you, Jax." Carly's heart thumped in her chest, and she was glad for bringing Jax down a couple notches.

Jax's head snapped around, but he quickly recovered. This was the last straw for him. If he had to pay for his mistakes, then he felt that Carly should pay in some way as well. Deep in his heart, he knew and believed Carly when she said that she didn't do anything with Jason, but he didn't want to be the only one that messed up the marriage. He didn't want that guilt of knowing that he was the one that screwed it all up.

"You bitch." Jax muttered, blood trailing down his chin. He raised his hand, ready to dish out the blows that were handed to him. Carly froze.

_Jason, _she thought.

"Put one hand on her, and it will be the last action you make." Jason rushed through the door, gun in hand and aimed at Jax. He tried his best to avoid looking at the window where Carly and Jax stood, but when he heard that punch that connected with Jax's mouth, he knew that Jax would try and retaliate. _Like hell he will._

Jason walked up to Carly and pulled her behind him, gun still pointed at Jax's head. "This conversation is over," Jason said.

"The hell it is. You will pay for this, Jason." Jax looked at Carly, his light blue eyes filled with contempt. "This is who you're leaving me for, this hoodlum?"

"Don't you insult Jason. He may lead a dangerous life, but he's more of a man than you'll ever be. He's been there for me through everything, from my breakdowns, to the beginnings and end of my marriages, including this one. He's my best friend, and.." Carly trailed off. She couldn't dare say what was in her heart. _I love him.._

Jason had no idea what she was going to say, but he needed to know. But not right now, it wasn't the time nor place.

"Let's go, Carly." He back away, gun still pointed at Jax, took Carly's hand and started for the door. Carly was more than willing to go. She was shell-shocked that anything so hurtful could come out of Jax's mouth.

"I'll be back for my things later. I'd appreciate it if you weren't here." Carly looked at Jax with tears in her eyes. She was glad that she confronted Jax and ended things with him, _But it wasn't supposed to be this way._

"This isn't over, Carly. I will win you back. You will be mine again." Jax wiped his bloody chin.

Only when Jason and Carly were out of the house did he put the gun down. They got on his motorcycle. "Where do you want me to take you?" Jason asked. He wanted more than anything to take Carly in his arms right then and there, but Jax was looking out the window, and while Jason wasn't scared of Jax in the least bit, he knew that some men didn't like being rejected, regardless if they were in the wrong or not. He didn't need to add anymore fuel to Jax's ire.

_Take me in your arms.._" Can we go back to your place, Jase? I need time to clear my head."

Carly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jason's waist as he started the engine. She didn't want to think about anything except the feel of Jason.

"Of course," Jason said. As they went down the road, Jason knew what he was going to do.

_You will be mine tonight, Carly. As you always should've been.._


	5. Chapter 5

Carly looked out Jason's window's. Hundreds of stars dotted the nightsky, the moon smack in the middle, but one twinkled especially bright. Carly couldn't remember the last time she ever wished on a star.

_Star light, star bright..give me the strength to tell Jason how I feel. _On the ride home, she felt completely and utterly safe with him, _And I should have never left.  
_

_I know that he's still in love with Sam, and he's still hung up over Jake, but I love him. I love him so much, it hurts. _Carly wasn't sure her heart could take another shattering, and she would die if she didn't have him in her life at all.

_Can I take that risk? Does he feel anything for me other than our friendship? What if he gets offended? I don't know if I can do this.._Jason's arm around her waist shook her from her thoughts, sending currents of heat through her.

"You ok?" Jason was sure she didn't notice him walking down the stairs, fresh from the shower. He watched her beautiful frame in the moonlight for a good 10 minutes before walking up to her. Jason knew what he was going to do tonight, he just needed a way to get it going. _You will be mine.._

_No I'm not. I love you so damn much and I want to be with you, only you_. "I'm fine," she said, lying through her teeth.

He took her hand and led her to the couch. They sat and looked into each other's eyes, while Jason closed his hand over hers.

"Thank you...for earlier. I didn't think Jax could ever act like that." She cringed at the thought of his words. Even though they were completely untrue, they still cut deep from the man who she loved, but was no longer in love with.._I know that now._

"You don't have to thank me, Carly. I'll always be there for you." Jason smiled, warming Carly's heart._ Tell her._

" I know." She smiled. Carly's heart began pounding so hard, she was sure Jason could hear it. She remembered something from the movie "Ghost", when Sam couldn't touch anything, and the subway ghost helped him: "_You need to take all your fears, all your desires, all your love, all your hate, and push them into one thing." _Carly drew strength from that quote, and she began to find the courage to confess how she felt.

_Tell him._

_Tell her. _Jason was extremely nervous, but he knew he had to get it out in the open. He couldn't go another day without Carly knowing how he truly felt about her. _Tell her. _

_Tell him. _Carly took in a long breath, her eyes connected to Jason's. _..Take all your fears, all your desires..._

She closed her eyes.

_Tell her._

_...all your love.._

_Tell him._

"I love you.."


	6. Chapter 6

Carly opened her eyes and looked at Jason's, which were filled with shock. They couldn't believe they had said it at the exact same time. _Oh my God, _Carly thought.

"You..you love me?" Jason said, completely disbelieving it, but wanted more than anything in the world for it to be true.

"Yes. I do. I never stopped, Jase." The words flowed out of Carly's heart. She couldn't stop them if she wanted to. "You are the only man I want to be with, you are all I want. You're all I need. You're everything."

Tears flowed out of Carly's eyes. "I'm so sorry for that night I slept with Sonny. If I didn't, we'd still be together. I never stopped loving you, even after marrying Sonny all those times and my marriage to Jax. I guess being cheated on by Jax was actually a good thing, because I did some soul-searching, and I realized my heart belongs to you and only you."

Carly took a deep breath, and began to wipe her eyes. She braced for anything that could come out of Jason's mouth. _Please God, let him says he loves me too._

"I love you too, Carly." Carly's eyes widened in shock, then glimmered with joy. "I honestly thought you wanted the friendship and nothing more. I'm not going to lie, apart of me will always love Sam, but I decided the very night you came to me that I needed to move on. I just didn't know if I could do that with you."

He moved closer to Carly and put his hand to her cheek, cupping it. Carly closed her eyes, savoring the touch, and put her hand over his.

"But now I know that I love you, I'm in love with you, and I want us to try again," Jason caressed Carly's cheek with his thumb, and more tears flowed. "Is that what you were going to say at the house? That you loved me?"

Carly opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes. I wanted to tell you even before that, but I thought you were still so hung up over losing Sam and Jake. I didn't want to risk losing you altogether, Jase."

Jason flinched internally at the thought of Jake. He loved that baby, and sacrificed being a father for his safety. _Who knew it had to take a blood transfusion to figure out he wasn't mine, _Jason thought bitterly.

When Jake had been diagnosed with pneumonia, Jason immediately rushed to GH, hoping that he could save his son's life, and didn't care who knew about the paternity. So it came as a huge surprise when Jason wasn't a match, but Lucky was. Jason pushed those thoughts away.

_This is the present, and the present is Carly. _"You're never going to lose me, Carly. Whether we're just friends or something so much more, I'm yours for life. But I need to know if we can do that, Carly? Can we try again? You're everything I can possibly ever want. You're the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Can this be the beginning of the rest of our lives together?"

Carly began crying even harder, but not because of pain. She cried because she thought this moment would never come. Now that it did, Carly made a solemn vow to never screw it up.

_This time, I won't trash everything._ "Yes, Jason. We can try again." Carly smiled through her tears.

Jason's heart almost broke with happiness, and he moved in to kiss her. Carly stopped him and put a finger to his lips. Jason sat back, confused.

"As much as I want you right now, I'm still legally married. It's over between me and Jax, but I want to be yours completely, not under the pretense of being legally bound to someone else." _And when I'm set free, you can do whatever you want to me, _Carly thought wickedly.

Jason smiled, understanding and admiring her honesty. "Ok. I'll wait, but the day you are divorced from him, you are mine and mine alone."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Carly replied, loving this man more and more with each passing moment. "But you can at least get this."

She moved to kiss him, and he her. He moved on top of her, their fingers intertwined. Tongues mating, bodies meshed, eyes closed, waves of heat coursing. It was pure paradise for them. Jason broke off the kiss for a moment.

"You know I love you," he said, staring into Carly's blue eyes, wiping her tears away. Carly smiled, and thanked God for the millionth time that she had this man to call her own once more.

"I love you too." They kissed. _Soon, Carly. You'll be mine completely, and I'm not letting go this time._


	7. Chapter 7

_3 Weeks Later._

Carly moved the boys and herself into Jason's penthouse. Jax was there when she moved her things and the boys out, but could do nothing, as Jason was in the background, waiting for any reason to blow his head off. Michael and Morgan had returned from their vacation with Bobbie and Mike, giving Carly the chance to explain why her marriage to Jax was over. She left the actual truth out, only saying that they decided to be only friends. She didn't want the boys to harbor hatred for him.

_Jax loves those boys, even though he broke our vows, _Carly thought.

When she told them that they would be moving to Jason's, Michael and Morgan couldn't be more thrilled. They were happy that they would be staying with Uncle Jason. The only thing that Carly didn't tell them yet was that Jason and she were a couple now. They wanted to share that with the boys together, and were planning to do so once the divorce papers were signed and sealed.

Jason came in with the mail, grinning ear to ear. Carly, Michael and Morgan were playing Uno. Morgan was winning, and Michael wasn't amused. Carly laughed and looked at him, wondering what could make Jason 'Stone Cold' Morgan smile like that. She got up.

"What's got you so happy?" Carly said with a chuckle.

Jason said nothing, only smiled. He got the best news of his life, and wanted to revel in it for a couple more seconds before telling Carly. Carly cocked her neck to the side, thoughts racing. Michael and Morgan now watched, completely forgetting about their game.

"Jason, what's going--" Jason rushed over and picked Carly up, laughing.

Carly squealed, wondering just what the hell was going on with the love of her life. Jason put her down and gave her the mail. Carly shifted through it before her eyes fell on the one thing she was waiting for. Carly gave a soft gasp of delight. She ripped open the envelope and saw the words "Marriage Terminated", along with Jax's signature at the bottom. That was all she needed to see. She jumped in Jason's arms.

_I can be with Jason, finally. We can be the family that we should've been all those years ago._

Carly thanked God for what was sure to be the 18th time that she got this second chance.

"Mom, what's going on?" Michael asked. Carly and Jason turned around, looked at their newly found family, and sat on the couch next to each other.

"Remember when I told you that Jax and I would no longer be together?" Carly had to inch in the fact that 'Uncle' Jason and her were together; she wasn't sure how Michael and Morgan would feel about it.

Michael and Morgan nodded their heads. Carly took a deep breath. Jason took her hand, soothing her frazzled nerves.

"Well..you, me, Morgan and Jason..we're going to be a family. I--I know this is a big change, and I--"

"Carly." Jason said, but Carly couldn't stop the rush of words.

"I know that you really loved Jax and I only want what's best for you boys--"

"Carly." Jason said a little louder, but to no avail.

"And I love you guys so much--"

"Mom!" Michael's one word stopped her in mid-sentence. Carly had to breathe deeply since she said everything in one breath.

"Yes Michael?" Carly asked, her heart pounding.

_What if he doesn't want us together? What if he was happier with me being with Jax? It could strain our relationship and his and Jason's, and Jason would die if Michael hated him, _Carly thought with disdain.

"It's ok, Mom. I'm happy for you and I'm glad you found love with him. I just hope it lasts this time." Michael said with a smile on his face.

Carly was shocked, but realized she shouldn't have been. Michael always seemed to have a wisdom beyond his years. Carly looked at Jason, who was trying--and failing--to suppress a laugh and was obviously thinking the same thing. Carly gave Michael a kiss on the forehead and looked at Morgan, who had been quiet the whole time but was listening intently. Carly can only imagine what was going on in his mine. Carly opened her arms for Morgan to come, and he came and sat on her lap.

"Morgan, what do you think about all this?" A beat passed.

Morgan giggled and put a thumbs-up sign. Carly felt a huge burden lift from her heart. She didn't expect it to go so smoothly, but she was happy that it did. She hugged Morgan tightly, and motioned for Michael to come to her. She wrapped her arms around her children. Jason hugged her from behind.

"We are a family now, and nothing will ever tear us apart," Jason said. Carly hugged everyone a little tighter.

_No one.._Carly thought.

Hours later, it was late and Michael and Morgan were dead to the world in the guest room upstairs. Carly was standing in the living room, looking out the window but tonight, she wasn't worried about any stars this time. She was silently replaying the last couple of hours in her mind. After the new family meeting, they chowed down on chinese takeout, played Uno and Go Fish, and watched movies before Michael and Morgan were down for the count. Jason carried the boys one by one and took them to bed while Carly cleaned up the disaster area they made. Now she was left with her thoughts with what was going to happen for the rest of the night. Part of her was excited that Jason and her would be rekindling an old flame, but another part was nervous to the core. She didn't know if it would be awkward to be with him--LIKE THAT--for the first time in however long.

_I want him so bad, but will things go without a hitch? I'll think I'll die of embarrasment if something goes wrong. _Carly thought, chuckling.

"Something funny?" Jason said, startling Carly from her trainwreck of thoughts. He stood two feet from her. His cobalt blues shone in the dark.

"Just thinking about today. I'm glad the boys accepted us so easily. I didn't think it would've went the way it did." Carly smiled.

Jason smiled. "I'm glad they are taking this well. I love those boys with all my heart..and I love you."

The way he said the last part sent shivers up Carly's spine. She closed her eyes, reveling in those words. _He loves me.._ Tears threatened to fall.

"I love you too, Jase." Carly whispered, just loud enough for Jason to hear. She opened her eyes and heard him rushing to her.

Before she even had time to think, his lips were on hers. His hands gripped her waist and opened her mouth with his tongue. Carly threw her arms around his neck and held on tight, waves of love and lust flowing through them both. Jason suddenly released his grip on her and pulled away, leaving Carly to taste only air. He was aching to have her, but needed to know if this is what she really wanted.

Carly looked into his eyes and knew the question before it even left his mouth.

"Carly, is this what you want?" Jason asked, breathing hard. "If not, I may want to chew nails, but I'll completely respect--" Carly put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here. I'm so thankful I have you to call my own again. I love you so much Jason, and I want this, I want you." Jason's eyes welled up with tears.

All doubts with them both completely vanished, only left with a burning love that only true lovers can have. Jason smashed his mouth against hers, and picked her up in his arms, her legs straddled around his waist. As they climbed up the stairs, Carly could only think one thing amidst the overwhelming emotions coursing through her: _Take me._

_You're mine. _Jason thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Had ALOT of stuff to do.**

* * *

Carly stared up at Jason, her fingers caressing his face. Her heart was booming; she couldn't believe this moment was happening. She was under him, laying on his bed, stripped down to absolutely nothing. She was about to make love to the man who she never really stopped loving, and to be perfectly honest, there was no other place she'd rather be. Jason looked down at her.

"Are you nervous?" He asked against the silent darkness.

"Not at all. I want this, I always have. I just didn't think this moment would come again. You have no idea how bad--" Carly was stopped by a full kiss on the mouth.

"You talk too much." Jason said, a lustful gleam in his cobalt blues.

Carly smiled wickedly. "Stop me then."

Jason thrust into her, making Carly gasp. _God, I missed this._

"How's that for you?" Jason asked. Carly could do nothing but moan and wrap her legs around him.

Jason picked up a slow but steady pace, and began kissing her neck. Carly ran her fingers across his back, and with each thrust she gave it back, increasing the pleasure. Jason began speeding up, throwing all reason, all sense in the wind, his only desire was to give Carly nothing but painful ectasy. Carly buried her face in his neck, her moans smothered. She couldn't think if she wanted to, just feel the sensual spasms coursing through her body like white-hot electricity.

"Jason..." was all she could mutter.

"I love you." Jason groaned.

Her pleasure was rising, she couldn't hold it. Jason sensed it, and covered his mouth with hers. His was mounting along with hers, Carly screamed, and in one moment, they released, the effect of it numbing their minds like opium. The only sounds afterwards were their labored breathing. 10 minutes later, Jason rolled off of Carly and held her close.

_Did this really just happen? _He thought.

"Yes, it did." Carly smiled, reading his thoughts. Jason smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. Together, they lulled off to a dreamless sleep, smiles still on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason squinted his eyes in the sunlight that flooded the room. For the first time in over a year, he felt rested, yet sore. _Why do i feel..?_ Carly's light breathing stopped his thoughts.

Jason looked over at her as memories of last night flooded his mind. _And what a night it was. _Carly obviously gave as good as she got; he lost count of how many times they went at it, but he could remember every single detail. Carly's head laid on his shoulder, her mouth slightly open.

_Is that drool? _Jason slightly chuckled to himself. _God, she's beautiful_. He lightly kissed her forehead. Carly stirred and gave a soft moan, opening her eyes. She blinked twice before looking up at Jason.

"Good morning," she whispered. Thoughts of last night's loving casued her to break out in a wide grin. "Some night, huh?"

"And I loved every minute of it." Jason kissed her, not caring about morning breath. Passion ignited in them both, and just as they were about to go for another round--

"Good Morning!" Michael and Morgan peeked their heads in, giggling.

Jason and Carly chuckled. "Good morning!!" they said together.

"Did you boys sleep well?" Carly asked. " Michael and Morgan nodded their heads in unison.

"Can we get some breakfast?" Morgan asked sheepishly.

"Sure, why not? Just give us a minute to come downstairs, ok?"

"OKAY!!" Michael and Morgan shouted before running downstairs, laughing.

Jason laughed. "Our boys sure are hyper so early in the morning." Carly turned and stared at him. "Our?"

"Yes, 'our'. I meant what I said about us being a family." Jason said, smiling. Carly almost cried then and there. Her heart filled up with so much love for this man she thought it would burst. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you so much, Jason Morgan."

"I love you too, Carly." Jason said between kissing.

Jason, Carly, and the boys were sitting down at the table, enjoying a meal of toast, eggs, bacon, and orange juice when Jason's phone rang. Reluctantly, he got up and answered it.

"Morgan."

"Jason, I need you over here, we need to touch base." Sonny said.

Jason sighed. "Alright, I'll be over there in 15." He hung up and looked over at his family. They already knew what was going on.

"Awww, do you really have to go?" Michael groaned.

"Yes, do you really have to go?" Carly asked, laughing. Jason smiled and went over to get his jacket. "Duty calls. I'll see you all soon, ok?" He kissed Carly.

"Ewwww!!" Michael and Morgan said. Jason laughed along with Carly. "Bye, everyone." He went to the door, and mouthed "I love you" to Carly. Carly smiled and mouthed the same to him.

Jason opened the door to Sonny's house. Max was standing by the door that led to the living room, hands clasped in front of him. He was Sonny's bodyguard, and even though he was a ditz at times, he could always be counted on when things got serious.

"Hey Max, Sonny wanted to see me."

Max smiled at him, and opened the door. "Sure thing, Jason. Mr. C, Jason's here to see you."

Sonny was on the couch, drink in hand. He turned and looked at his best friend and hitman, and noticed something about him, something different. He nodded to Max to close the door as he stood up to shake Jason's hand.

"Why do you look so..happy?" Sonny knew that Jason and Carly had tried their relationship again, but he didn't expect him to be **this **happy. _This is Carly we're talking about here._

"I'm in love, Sonny. pure and simple." Jason said. Sonny smiled. He wasn't particularly optimistic about their relationship, but who was he to rain on Jason's parade. _If he's happy, let him be._

"I'm happy for you, man. This wasn't a business meeting. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I hope you and Carly have a good life together. And my boys..you know I trust you with them."

Sonny reached out his hand. Jason proudly took and shook it. "I'm really glad to hear that. That's why I'm going to ask Carly to be my wife."

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffy, but since I have a better idea how to do stories, I am definitely going in depth with this fanfic _


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny was stunned. He couldn't believe that Jason actually wanted to marry Carly. Apart of him would always love Carly as the mother of his children, but to him she was much too volatile a person. He wanted Jason to think about this.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? This is Carly we're talking about here."

Jason frowned. "Yes I know that this is Carly we're talking about, but I love her, and want to spend the rest of my life with her. Her and the boys. I'm not naive, Sonny. I know that it's not going to be easy, but I also know that this is what I want." Jason meant every single word that came out his mouth.

_I love her._

Sonny was taken back by the firmness in Jason's voice. He wanted to say something more, but it was clear Jason's mind was made up. Sonny shook his head and gave a smile.

"Alright, man. Just remember what I told you."

Jason nodded his head and left Sonny's. Next stop for him was the jeweler's. His heart beat with excitement; he damn near skipped the way there.

Jason, Carly, and the boys were in the park, enjoying a late afternoon picnic. They watched Michael and Morgan play around the grass, laughing and having a blast. Carly laid in Jason's arms, watching the sun begin to set. It sent streaks of purple and orange across the sky, giving Carly a sense of peace and unspeakable joy. She finally had the family she wanted, and there was no place she'd rather be than in the big, strong arms of her man. Carly snuggled in closer to him. Jason gave Carly a kiss on the top of her head. He was surprised she didn't notice the erractic beating of his heart. He cleared his throat and leaned close to her ear.

"You know I love you, right?" He whispered. Carly smiled and turned around, looking in his eyes. "Of course I know. I love you too." Jason reached in his pocket, bringing out a small black box. Carly looked at it, then looked at him. Her heart raced a million miles a minute.

"What are you.." Carly began to ask. Jason opened it. Inside was a 3 carat diamond set in a platinum band. Carly gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"I love you. I'm glad you came to me that night. It made me realize in time that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You saved me that night, and I'll always thank you for that. But let me love you forever, Carly Morgan. I want to be with you and love you and the boys, our boys. Can you do that? Will you marry me?"

Carly was sobbing now. Never in a million years did she think this moment would come. She cupped Jason's face, smiling from ear to ear.

"I should be the one thanking you. You're the one who's always saved me when I didn't deserve to be. You've always been there for me and for that I thank you." She stroked Jason's cheek with her thumb.

"I never thought I'd hear you ask me to marry you. Hell I still don't believe it." She laughed through her tears. "But I know that I would love to be your wife. So yes, Jason Morgan. Yes I will marry you."

Jason took the ring out of the box. "Look what it says inside." Carly looked and gasped in delight. Inscribed in the middle were the words in italic, _J&C forever. _Carly put the ring on and looked at Jason, his cobalt blue eyes seemed to sear into her heart and soul. "I love you, Mr. Morgan."

He picked Carly up and kissed her. "And I love you, Mrs. Morgan." spinning around as they both laughed. Michael and Morgan ran to them, wondering what was going on.

"Mom, are you ok?" Michael asked. Jason put her down, and Carly bent down and hugged him and Morgan close.

"I'm going to marry Jason, boys." Carly showed them her ring. Michael and Morgan's mouth hung agape, then shouted in joy.

"Oh my Gosh, mom's getting married?" Michael asked in amazement.

"That's right, buddy." Jason said as he ruffled his hair.

"So when's the wedding?" Michael asked. Jason and Carly looked at each other.

"Today's the 25th of July." Carly said.

"If we give ourselves enough time to prepare for the wedding...we'll need a church, a dress--" Jason and Carly looked at each other and smiled.

"Hallow's Eve." They said in perfect unison. Carly brought the boys and Jason in a big hug.

"So I guess Morgan's name from now on will be Morgan..Morgan?" Michael asked. Everyone paused, and cracked up laughing.

Lurking behind them in the trees, Elizabeth had full witness to the so-called happy family, tears streaming down her face. There was a time when Jason was hers, away from the snotty Carly and her two brats. He always stood up for Elizabeth, and put his life on the line for her and her son. THEIR son. At least that's what she wanted him to believe. When he found out that Jake wasn't really his, he shut her out, calling her every name under the sun.

_I didn't deserve that. I couldn't help myself. I'm only human, right?_

And then Lucky, that self-righteous, pill-popping asshole. Had the nerve to curse her out because her son was really his. He was lucky he could even call himself a father to her son.

_After all the things he did to me. He had no right to call me a slut. And to hook up with that trash?!_

Sam, to her, was the epitome of gutter trash. They deserved each other. Now if she could make Jason see that they were meant to be, but now he was all lovey-dovey with Carly and her two bastards. They always ruined everything. She wanted him back, and she would make him see that she and Jason belonged together, son or no son, he was hers forever. Elizabeth stole away from that disgusting scene before she puked. She needed help in order to stop those two from getting married and he'd be lost to her forever. Elizabeth smiled. She knew exactly who to turn to.

_Jason will be mine again. He doesn't really love her, I know he loves me. He'll see.._

If it was the last thing she did, Carly would not live to say the words, "I Do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. Soo much going on in my life right now. This chapter doesn't include Jason, Carly or the boys, but it does set the plans of revenge in motion. I hope you enjoy, and hopefully the next update won't take as long. Enjoy!!! =]**

* * *

Elizabeth's heart pounded as she waited in the dark, dank alley. A single light connected to the roof cast a sort of spotlight on her, illuminating the area around her and nothing else. Sirens blazed behind her, startling her almost to the point of reneging on the entire thing. But her desire to get Jason back prioritized above everything. She nervously shifted from one foot to the other, checking her watch, wondering just where the hell he was.

_He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, _she thought. She had to get back to work before Epiphany found out and start to nag her about 'responsibilities' and 'work ethic.'

_Relentless bitch. _Footsteps behind her snapped her out of her thoughts, and she quickly turned around and gazed up in a pair of blue, emotionless eyes. If she wasn't so determined, she'd be scared shitless.

"I must say, Elizabeth, anxiousness becomes you." Jax said. When he received a call from her saying that she wanted revenge on Jason & Carly, he was all too willing to oblige. Still bitter from the divorce and getting caught with Kate, he wanted nothing more than to see Carly fall and fail, especially with Jason. The fact that she left him for that glorified mobster only made the idea of revenge that more sweeter. Truth be told, Jax would never understand Elizabeth's attraction to Jason, much less why she slept with him and lied about having his kid, but it was all irrelevant once they achieved the ultimate goal, and that was seeing Jason & Carly torn apart.

"It took you long enough to get here." Elizabeth's face was twisted into a pout. Jax was unmoved by her annoyance.

"Had business to take care of. So what exactly do you propose we do with our estranged loved ones?"

"Carly dies, Jason lives. Matter of fact, you can do whatever you want with the bitch, I just want Jason back. I'm sure a man of your stature, money and prospects wouldn't have a problem getting that done." Elizabeth said, her heart beating with excitement from the thoughts of her family coming back together.

Jax shook her head at Elizabeth's stupidity. He highly doubted when Jason lost Carly that he would automatically go back to Elizabeth.

_No point in telling her that, though. She'll just learn the hard way. But still.._ "What is with you women and this die-hard attraction to the mobsters? It never works out."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed with anger. "I don't believe you are in a position to judge. If I recall correctly you married the trash of Port Charles."

"And I regret every second I spent with her, that's more than I can say about you." In truth, he was no better than her. He missed Carly dearly, and the boys. He missed waking up to her smiling face, making love and falling asleep in each other's arms and missed more than anything the family he had with him. His heart ached waking up in that big house all by himself. But he resented her choice in being with Jason. He seethed in anger a little more every time he thought about it.

"Fair enough," Jax said. "And what I will get in return for doing this?" He stepped a little closer to Elizabeth. He really didn't want her in that way, he just wanted to see if she would be really willing to do anything for her precious Jason.

Elizabeth wanted to vomit. After being with Jason, she wanted no one else, but she would crawl through glass naked and dying if it meant her hero Jason would reunite with her once more.

"You'll have the satisfaction of knowing Carly will never have that family she wants. And.." she slowly unbuttoned the top of her shirt, "Anything else you want." Deep down she recoiled in disgust. _God, I hope he's not serious._

Jax nearly laughed in her face. It floored him how much she wanted Jason back. He put up his hand to stop her. "Please, I don't want Jason's sloppy seconds."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock and she took a step back. She was two seconds away from slapping the smile off of Jax's face, but decided against it. As much as she loathed him, he was all she had in assisting her in getting Jason back to her.

_Then, I'll show him no one talks to me like that. Maybe I'll get Jason to blow his head off. _Elizabeth smiled evilly and buttoned her shirt back up. "The wedding is in 3 months. You should have plenty of time to set things up."

"3 months.." Jax's eyes shut in pain, but he quickly recovered. That was more than enough time to make sure Carly never married Jason. "Fine. It was really nice talking business with you." Jax turned to leave.

"Wait." Elizabeth said. Jax stopped, his back turned to her. "Aren't you going to walk a lady home?"

Jax grinned, and turned his head. "I would, but then again you're not a lady are you?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, but before she could reply Jax was gone, leaving her with her thoughts and the constant blaring of sirens. Elizabeth figured she would call the rest of the night off, giving her time to absorb the events that just took place. She took a picture from her pocket and looked at it.

_Jake really does look like Jason. _Elizabeth smiled before putting the picture back, having a renewed sense of twisted hope and determination.

_You will be mine again, Jason. I love you, just like I know you love me and our son. You'll see._

And she merrily walked all the way home.


End file.
